


Puppy Love

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: Kradam Flashfic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam have a slight misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoop with a teensy bit of angst. Written for kradamflashfic using prompt #5: **Zorro**.
> 
> Written: October 9, 2011

Adam Lambert didn’t hide from anyone or anything, and yet here he was, hiding in the kitchen from one Mr. Kristopher Allen. He was doing so under the pretense of getting a drink, but the fact that he hadn’t opened the refrigerator, or even gotten out a glass gave him away.

Adam usually sought out Kris every free moment he had, so this avoiding him thing was really screwing with his Kris time, from cuddles, to sex, and everything in between. Adam was on pins and needles every time Kris opened his mouth, afraid he’d want to talk about . . . It.

Children.

As in, the two of them starting a family. Adam loved children (especially other people’s children), and he wanted children of his own one day, he just wasn’t sure that day was now. He didn’t feel _ready_ to be a father yet. The thought of being responsible for someone so tiny (tinier, even, than Kris) terrified him a little bit. He didn’t know how to tell Kris that. What if it was a deal breaker? What if Kris wanted children now so badly that he left Adam because of it?

Adam kept hearing Kris’ voice, “You’ve got such a big heart, so much love to give,” and something that should have made him feel good about himself, about _them_ , only filled him with dread. Adam loved Kris so much, he was almost paralyzed with the fear of losing him.

“We should share that love with someone else.”

Adam tensed as a new, and very unwelcome thought filled his mind. What if Kris hadn’t been talking about a baby, but another man? An image of Kris in their bed with someone else burned itself onto Adam’s brain. Perhaps Kris wanted to bring a third person into their relationship. Adam hated that idea even more.

“Hey,” Kris said softly behind him, and Adam jerked so hard in surprise that he pulled a muscle in his back.

“Ow, fuck,” Adam groaned, reaching back to rub the strain.

Kris was there in two steps, gently pushing Adam’s hand away and putting his fingers to the aching muscle. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kris said, and then was silent while he worked the muscle.

“Not your fault,” Adam said, and tried to relax enough to enjoy Kris’ hands on him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Kris said.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Adam said, and tried to sound like he meant it.

Kris snorted. “Right. Which is why you’re hiding in the kitchen.”

“I’m not hid–,” Adam started, but Kris went on.

“I think this is a new low in our relationship.”

Kris tried to keep his voice light, but Adam heard the very real fear behind it, which made him feel like an even bigger jerk. He turned around and grabbed Kris’ shoulders.

“No, hey,” Adam said, dragging Kris against him. He squeezed Kris until he felt his ribs creak, and still Kris didn’t try to get away. Adam pressed a kiss to every part of Kris’ head that he could reach. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kris said, his arms finally coming up and going around Adam.

They stood there for a few moments in silence as Adam mentally kicked himself for making Kris wonder about Adam’s feelings for him.

“Are you going to tell me what you’ve been freaking out about?”

“I haven’t been _freaking out_ ,” Adam insisted.

“You practically run out of the room every time I walk in,” Kris said.

The sadness in Kris’ voice was too much for Adam to take. “Alright,” he said. “It’s just, that thing you mentioned before, the sharing our love, I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Okay?” Kris said. “We don’t have to. I just, I thought you wanted to. You’ve always said you wanted one.”

“I do!” Adam said. “I’m just not sure I want one _now_. I mean, taking care of a child, that’s a huge responsibility.”

“A child?” Kris said, sounding confused, and almost as horrified as Adam had felt at the prospect. “What are you talking about?”

“Us. Starting a family. You know, big heart, so much love to give . . . . I, Kris?” Adam broke off speaking when Kris started shaking against him. Oh god, he’d made Kris _cry_! He was so going to hell. “Listen, Kris, I’m sorry. I’m not saying that we can’t ever . . . .”

Adam pushed Kris away so he could see his face, even though the thought of seeing the tears made him feel like the worst kind of heel. There were tears, alright, but Kris wasn’t crying.

“Are you laughing?”

Kris was laughing too hard to answer.

“You’re laughing at my pain,” Adam said, and Kris laughed harder.

“It’s not funny, Kristopher,” Adam said. “I was afraid you were going to break up with me over this.”

At that, Kris visibly tried to collect himself. “Sorry,” Kris said, “but . . . .” And he started laughing again.

Adam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, but had to relent to catch Kris when he almost lost his balance from _laughing so hard_. Adam briefly considered letting him fall. Kris finally caught his breath and wiped at the tears off his face.

“I love you,” Kris told Adam between wheezes, “but you are an _idiot_!” Before Adam could take offense, Kris gently held Adam’s head between his hands and kissed him.

They’d barely kissed for three days, because Adam had been afraid to be in the same room with Kris, so Adam grabbed Kris’ hips before he could break the kiss. He pulled Kris in close, turned them so that Kris was trapped between Adam’s body and the counter, and deepened the kiss. If Kris’ reaction was anything to go by, he’d missed the kissing, too.

They were both breathing hard when Adam broke the kiss, but he had to know. “So, you’re not mad at me for not being ready?”

“Adam,” Kris said, “I love you. Really, I do. So much. But this could all have been avoided if you’d actually listened to me instead of started panicking. I wasn’t suggesting we start a family.”

“But . . . .”

“I wanted to get a puppy.”

“A puppy?”

“Yes. And when you took me to the shelter _to look at puppies_ , I thought you wanted that, too.”

“Oh,” Adam said. He knew he sounded and looked guilty. “I was actually just trying to get your mind off children,” he admitted.

“Adam,” Kris said indulgently. “I filled out an application while we were there. I asked them to hold the little black one you liked so much.”

“You did? The tiny little black one?”

She’d climbed into Adam’s lap and settled down there as if calling dibs on him. She’d let the other puppies come near, but if they tried to climb onto him, she gave them a lazy swat with her paw. Adam had called her 42 in his mind, thinking that she might be the answer to all his problems if he could just get Kris to love her, too.

“So you don’t want children?”

Kris shook his head. “Not right now.”

“Or a threesome?” Adam asked, just to be sure.

“What? Do I even want to know how you came up with that one?”

“No,” Adam said, not wanting to explain his convoluted thought process. “So, we can have her?”

“If you want her.”

“I do!” Adam said. “You do, too, right?”

Kris smiled at him. “Yes, Adam, I’d love to get a puppy, and she was adorable. Besides, I don’t think she’d let another puppy have you.”

“When can we pick her up?” Adam

“We’ll call the shelter tomorrow morning.”

“Alright.” Adam smiled, imagining a little puppy running around the house. And then he thought about her eating his favorite pair of boots. “Oh, but . . . .”

“Keep them off the floor,” Kris said.

“Right.” He could do that. Shit, he was so going to lose at least one pair of boots. Oh, well, it would be worth it.

“Now that you’re done freaking out,” Kris said.

“Freaking out is a little harsh,” Adam said petulantly.

“But accurate. Anyway, there’s some things I’ve been missing out on the past couple of days,” Kris said pointedly, “so I was thinking: popcorn, Gossip Girl, and cuddling on the couch?”

“That sounds really good,” Adam agreed. He’d missed cuddling on the couch with Kris so much.

“And then later, we can catch up on some other stuff we’ve been missing out on.” Kris grinned, then moved away from Adam so he could get the popcorn out of the cupboard.

Adam was totally on board with catching up on cuddling _and_ other stuff, but now that it had been placed on the table, his dick didn’t want to be put off. He stepped up behind Kris and slid his hands beneath Kris’ t-shirt.

“How about we switch the order of things?” Adam suggested as his hands roamed over skin he hadn’t touched in way too long. The last couple of days had seemed like an _eternity_.

“A counteroffer?” Kris said, tipping his head back so Adam could press their lips together. “Let’s see if you can convince me,” he whispered against Adam’s lips.

Adam didn’t think he’d have to work all that hard to persuade Kris to his way of thinking.

He was right.

The End


End file.
